PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The goal of this study within the supplement is to test the feasibility of a self-managed (SM), electronic/mobile Health (e/mHealth) yoga intervention for reducing stress symptoms (burden) in older caregivers (CG) of people with Alzheimer?s Disease and related dementia?s (PWD). CG burden can exacerbate a myriad of physical and psychosocial comorbidities in CGs as well as PWD neuropsychiatric symptoms. These effects may be further amplified in older CG with underlying health concerns or those who are not able to access programs for effective management of their own medical or self-care needs. Low-impact physical activities such as gentle Yoga (GY) have shown positive effects on mood and symptoms of pain and fatigue in older community dwellers, and digital e/mHealth platforms have a great deal of potential to overcome financial and medical barriers for the delivery SM stress interventions across demographic boundaries. In this study, we will examine the feasibility of a 12-week e/mHealth gentle yoga+yogic breathing (GYYB) intervention for alleviating symptoms of burden in aging CG of PWD (Aim 1); measure initial changes in stress and QoL indicators in CG and PWD (post- vs. pre-intervention) to inform an adequately-powered, future efficacy trial (Aim 2), and; establish a Dyadic Analysis Training Program for MUSC faculty within the College of Nursing and P20 Symptom Self-Management Center (SSMC) to support future research evaluating the influence of care- recipient interactions on health outcomes (Aim 3). Feasibility will be assessed using the RE-AIM framework, and will include measures such as recruitment, adherence, treatment satisfaction, attrition, and feedback for intervention refinement. Data related to CG physical function, fatigue, depression, social isolation, loneliness, relationship quality, burden, and stress biomarkers, as well as PWD and CG QoL, will be collected via daily electronic practice logs and interviews at study beginning and end. Older (> 55 yrs. old) male and female CG (N=20) of PWD regularly attending respite care (RCC) programs will be recruited from an existing study population (R01 NR016466) participating in CG-RCC mealtime partnerships for improved PWD nutritional outcomes. The HIPAA-compliant GYYB intervention will employ ?tablets? that allow CG to practice GYYB at home by following along with recorded lessons. CG will initially be trained on the use of the tablet and proper GYYB practices by the study coordinator (in-home), with weekly follow up (Skype/phone) for the duration of the study. This investigation is ideally aligned with the aims of the parent SSMC (P20 NR016575) that are focused on providing infrastructure and community-based resources for design and ecologically-valid testing of SM interventions for individuals with chronic conditions.